pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Rest Sublevel
Rest Sublevels, also known as Rest Stops, are special sublevels that have Pikmin-supporting items, such as nectar, Ultra-Bitter Spray, Ultra-spicy spray, or Candypop Buds. They usually either lack enemies or only have harmless enemies. A somewhat common exception to the "harmless enemy" rule is Doodlebugs or, in one case, Bulbmin. Some Rest Sublevels have Geysers, and they appear in long and difficult caves, sometimes before or after Boss Sublevels or in the middle of the cave. They commonly have a 'garden' theme, in where there are large amounts of flora, pipes which act like tunnels and water low enough for all pikmin to walk in. List of Rest Sublevels Valley of Repose Emergence Cave The Emergence Cave doesn't have any rest sublevel. Subterranean Complex The Subterranean Complex has 2 rest sublevels: Sublevel 4 Enemies *?x Mitites Candypops and eggs *?x Ivory Candypop Bud *?x Egg Other * Geyser Sublevel 8 Candypops and eggs *2?x Violet Candypop Bud *2?x Queen Candypop Buds Frontier Cavern The Frontier Cavern has only 1 rest sublevel: Sublevel 5 Enemies *4x Mamuta *16x? Unmarked Spectralids *2x Caustic Dweevil Candypops and eggs *1x Ivory Candypop Bud *1x Lapis Lazuli Candypop Bud *1x Violet Candypop Bud *1x Egg Other * Geyser Awakening Wood Hole of Beasts The Hole of Beasts has only 1 rest sublevel: Sublevel 2 Candypops and eggs *2x Violet Candypop Bud (They don't appear if the player has 20 or more Purple Pikmin) *2x Egg White Flower Garden The White Flower Garden has only 1 rest sublevel: Sublevel 3 Treasures *Superstick Textile Candypops and eggs *3x Ivory Candypop Bud (They don't appear if the player have 16 or more White Pikmin) *2x Honeywisp Bulblax Kingdom The Bulblax Kingdom doesn't have any rest sublevel. Snagret Hole The Snagret Hole doesn't have any rest sublevel. Perplexing Pool Citadel of Spiders The Citadel of Spiders doesn't have any rest sublevel. Glutton's Kitchen The Glutton's Kitchen doesn't have any rest sublevel. Shower Room The Shower Room has only 1 rest sublevel: Sublevel 4 Treasures * Arboreal Frippery Enemies *16x? Unmarked Spectralids Candypops and eggs *2?x Queen Candypop Bud Other * Geyser Submerged Castle The Submerged Castle doesn't have any rest sublevel. Wistful Wild Cavern of Chaos The Cavern of Chaos has only 1 rest sublevel: Sublevel 5 Enemies *2x Iridescent Flint Beetle Candypops and eggs *1x Ivory Candypop Bud *1x Violet Candypop Bud *1x Queen Candypop Bud *?x Egg Other * Geyser Hole of Heroes The Hole of Heroes has 3 rest sublevels: Sublevel 5 Enemies *2x Iridescent Glint Beetle *?x Mamuta *?x Honeywisp *?x Unmarked Spectralids Candypops and eggs *?x Egg Other * Geyser Sublevel 8 Enemies *1x Bulbmin *2?x Doodlebug Candypops and eggs *?x Candypop Bud Sublevel 12 Treasures * Lost Gyro Block Enemies *1x Iridescent Glint Beetle *?x Iridescent Flint Beetle *?x Doodlebug *?x Unmarked Spectralids Candypops and eggs *?x Queen Candypop Bud Other * Geyser Dream Den The Dream Den has only 1 rest sublevel: Sublevel 9 Enemies *1x Iridescent Flint Beetle *1x Iridescent Glint Beetle *2x Doodlebug Other * Geyser Trivia * There is a total of 11 Rest Sublevels, distributed by 8 caves. That means that 10,47% of the sublevels in all caves are Rest Sublevels. * The only cave with 3 Rest Sublevels is the Hole of Heroes. Also, the only cave with 2 Rest Sublevels is the Subterranean Complex. All the other caves have only 1 Rest Sublevel. See Also *Cave *Sublevel Category:Caves Category:Caves